


A Brekkie Worth Savoring

by JamesJenkins9



Category: RoadTrip (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Band Fic, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Breakfast, Bromance, Brotherly Love, Celebrities, Fanfiction, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Homoeroticism, Horny Teenagers, Lust, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sensuality, Short One Shot, Smut, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Jack and Andy have the flat to themselves and enjoy a titillating moment of passion over breakfast that seals their bond more than they realize.
Relationships: Jack Duff/Andy Fowler





	A Brekkie Worth Savoring

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first RoadTrip story. Even though they disbanded, I will always love them. Jack and Andy are two of my favorite members and I wanted my first story to be centered around them. The rest of the boys will appear in future stories. Hope you enjoy the story, reviews are very much appreciated. Let me know if you'd like me to do a story pairing specific members together. The events depicted in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to any person living or dead is merely coincidental. Thanks for reading!

The afternoon was quiet chill, it already being 9 AM Kraków time. Andy Fowler busied himself cleaning the Uba Tuba kitchen counter until his band mate and friend Jack walked in somewhat quietly although his footsteps gave him away. The 25-year-old blonde turned his blue eyes over to catch sight of his 18-year-old brunette mate wearing a sleeveless white tee and pink _Biagio_ boxer shorts. Jack said nothing as he slipped behind Andy and kissed the back of the delighted lad's neck.

"Morning," Jack said as he sat down at the table. "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Not bad," Andy said as he continued cleaning. "Woke up earlier than I thought i admit."

Jack chuckled. "True, we were playing _Cards Against Humanity_ so hard last night, I thought you'd be knocked out spitting gibberish."

"At least I don't sing weirdo versions of pop songs in mine," Andy replied looking back to face Jack with a smile.

"Don't remind me," Jack replied half jokingly. 

"It's true," Andy chided playfully as he moved a grate aside to wipe down the nooks and crannies. 

Jack turned his chair forward to face Andy directly. His smile perked up as he looked at the cute blonde in his light purple _Supreme Dazzle_ warm up shirt and black _Adidas_ wrap shorts. No girl he'd ever met had him intrigued so much as the British lad innocently completing a household chore.

"You're not often an early riser yourself mate. You feeling fine?" Andy asked revealing his head-spinning smile.

"Y-yeah, just don't like waking up alone is all." Jack replied not wanting to sound cheesy but not shy to tell his mate how he felt.

"Right you are. The nights here can be chilly sometimes...unless you're with somebody." Andy answered turning his face back to the stove ensuring it was spotless.

"Mmhmm," Jack nodded still not tearing his green eyes off his friend.

"I still remember our Movie Night last week. Woke up and saw Brook's feet in Rye's face," he laughed and turned his face away. The deepening feel of Jack's eyes on him still there. "I should've gotten a pic of that. Where are they anyway?" he asked.

"Rye texted me earlier they went out to grab breakfast," Jack replied coolly. 

"Typical-Rye, Brook and Mikey are a trio of alley cats they are," Andy said putting the grate back in place and laid the blue sponge down near the sink. 

Andy picked up a blue mug of peach tea he prepared and grabbed the sugar bowl, scooping up three spoonfuls and stirred it while Jack watched. Something about the most minuscule acts Andy did had him interested. His eyes darted up to Andy's face while the blonde finished stirring. 

"I gotta admit, never much fancied tea until Rye pressed me to try it more. God, he can be so cheeky sometimes," Andy said with a laugh while not meaning anything by it.

Jack grinned yet said nothing. Absorbing more of his friend's _magnetic allure_ was all that concerned him at that moment. Absentmindedly, he stirred the mug a bit before Andy turned back to the table with two fresh hot pieces of egg toast on a plate. 

"Don't laugh, but I just loved it when my Mum made these weekend mornings," Andy said not hiding the delight the simple hometown dish gave him. 

Jack's handsome grin showed again. The guys often took turns cooking and they enjoyed certain dishes they'd usually make. Andy's egg toast a personal fave of Jack's, while he was bashful to admit it. Briefly Andy turned towards the sink to wash his hands, Jack biting into his piece of toast, marveling at the pert butt his friend was blessed with.

Clearing his throat after finishing off his toast, Jack looked at Andy while he sipped his tea. "So, the lads are gonna be gone for a bit, eh?" the brunette asked licking away the crumbs on the edges of his lips.

"Yeah..." Andy answered setting his mug down with mildly trembling fingers. "What's up mate, you want to pass the time before they get back?"

"Totally mate," Jack said wiping his fingers clean with a napkin before looking back at his friend. One hand inching closer to Andy's left which rested on the table. His fingertips tracing over Andy's knuckles. "Matter fact, I know what will _wake us up_ more..." Jack rose out of his chair and stepped over, slipping down on Andy's open lap. 

Jack's demure seeming lips fell upon Andy's before the piqued youth could utter a word. Warm hands cupping the blonde's cheeks before combing through those feather-soft locks. 

"Seems like you're gettin' warm already mate," Jack said more than aware of his own growing boner sharing heat with Andy's. The latter only able to gasp and bit his lower lip at the tender friction. 

"You should talk _Jackie_ -c'mon let's really get the heat turned up," Andy said while reaching at the bottom of Jack's shirt and slipped it off his body, tossing it to the white tile floor. 

The pair undressed with no hesitation, hands gladly reaching out towards one another as their lips engaged again while hardened free hanging cocks touched, it immediately provoked giggles from both of the RoadTrip singers. While Jack could've rushed back to his room for a condom, the moment was one he didn't dare to sacrifice a minute for-Andy was an artist dream nude! Plus Jack wasn't that reckless to **not** use protection...when he had to. Getting a few squirts of _Dove_ hand lotion from the bottle sitting on the counter, Jack lubed his member fully while slowly walking towards Andy until his bum met and sat on the table. 

"Jackie's back and burning up for you mate," the teen whispered to his friend while guiding Andy's slick bum towards his reddened manhood.

Jack peppered Andy's neck with kisses while he slid inside his friend, enjoying every groan and hardly audible word the young man said. In three minutes, Jack's thrusts increased much to Andy's enraptured satisfaction, his arms draping round the brunette's neck. Lifting Andy up from the table, Jack grabbed both his legs before pounding his warm hole again with devoted gusto. Andy held on with his left arm, their lips almost meeting for another kiss. He drew his hand down Jack's bare chest, blue eyes rolled back at the awesome stamina Jack had. 

Breathing grew more labored as Jack pushed harder now. Sweat building on both their bodies as the lovers felt their climax imminent. Andy's eyes lidded as Jack's hot breath fell upon his cheek. Each strike of Jack's cock goading Andy to draw his mouth back for another taste of his peppermint-scented breath. Before he could speak, Jack slid his tongue inside Andy's mouth for a brief lurid kiss. 

"Get on your back babe," he said with what breath he could muster. 

Andy gladly obliged leaning back onto the cold wooden surface, resting his legs over Jack's shoulders before he continued his deepening passionate shoves on Andy's cherry. The moans Andy gave a tirade of pleasure while he jacked himself off. Jack joined in, teeth digging into his bottom lip, the last swift extremely draining thrusts too sweet to stop. On the twelfth one, Jack shot five creamy spurts inside Andy who released seven white thick _bombings_ of his own. Pulling himself out of Andy, Jack laid to his left, now more awake than when he'd entered the kitchen. 

Smelling his own palm before casting his gaze on Jack, Andy inched closer to him and claimed his face for one more desired kiss. 

"That was bloody more amazing than I'd imagined," he said before dabbing some of Jack's cum on two of his fingers. Drawing them to his tongue, the taste nevertheless had an almost tangerine sweetness to it. The gesture caused the latter to break out in laughter. 

"You're a marvel yourself Boy Wonder," Jack replied as he languidly stroked Andy's spent cock with one hand while the other tickled over his erogenous zones. The teasing _torture_ almost had Andy fall onto the floor.

"The others will be back soon, we should probably clean up," Andy suggested as the pools of semen on his skin began to cool and dry. 

"Good idea. I'd be down for a shower, if you'll join me..." Jack winked and raised one of Andy's hands up to his lips, kissing along the sticky knuckles individually.

Ruffling the fine yet damp dark hair he loved, Jack nodded before pushing himself up taking Andy by the hand doing so. "This time, I'll be serving you something good..." 

Taking the chance, he slapped Andy's vulnerable ass before dashing off to the bathroom snickering.

"Oh you..." Andy shook his head with a grin following his mate and lover down the hall, not caring if the rest of the band came across the scene of their savored _bonding_ over breakfast. 


End file.
